Dentifrice compositions are widely used in order to provide oral health. Dentifrices in the form of toothpaste, mouth rinses, chewing gums, edible strips, powders, foams, and the like have been formulated with a wide variety of active materials that provide a number of benefits to the user. Among these benefits are antimicrobial, anti-inflammatory, and antioxidant properties. These properties of dentifrices make them useful therapeutic agents to prevent or treat a number of oral health conditions such as cavities, gingivitis, plaque, tartar, periodontal disease, and the like.
Practicing good oral hygiene is critical in the prevention of tooth decay and periodontal gum disease. Areas that are particularly problematic for cleaning with a toothbrush are near the gum line (beneath the lower teeth and above the upper teeth) and in interproximal (between) tooth surfaces. Some of the bacteria are presented in the form of a clear (almost invisible) sticky film, plaque, which must be mechanically removed by brushing and flossing.
The plaque forms at all ages, both on non-permanent “baby” and on permanent “adult” teeth. It adheres to the surface of teeth, gum tissues, dental restoration, and even to the tongue. Studies have shown that plaque forms very soon, as fast as four hours after removal of the previous portion of residual plaque. When oral hygiene is poor, within about three weeks the presence of the plaque results in occurrence of gingivitis. As noted, with diligent flossing and tooth brushing gingivitis is reversible and the inflammatory conditions usually disappear. In the absence of such oral hygiene, periodontal disease starts progressing. Plaque control is the only effective method of controlling chronic periodontal disease.
People use mechanical devices to control plaque. There are toothbrushes, toothpaste, interdental cleaning aids, oral irrigation devices, etc. However, these techniques have several limitations and the entire tooth surface cannot be cleaned perfectly. Moreover, once the plaque is deposited in considerable quantities, it is difficult to remove it with common mechanical methods.
Numerous toothpastes are represented in the relevant art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,610,277 B2 discloses appetite suppressant toothpaste formulations, which simultaneously [suppress] the user's appetite while promoting intraoral cleanliness. The toothpaste composition includes toothpaste base ingredients and at least one of appetite suppressant and appetite depressant herbs. The toothpaste base ingredients include a combination of known amounts of Vegetable Glycerin; Sorbitol, Hydrated Silica; Purified Water; Xylitol; Carrageenan; Sodium Lauryl Sulfate; and Titanium Dioxide and a flavoring agent. The appetite suppressing and depressing herbs include at least one of Garcinia Cambogia; Gymnema Sylvestre; Kola Nut; Citrus Aurantium; Yerba Mate; and Griffonia Simplicifolia and comprise a range of substantially 5.5% to substantially 22% by weight of the composition. The appetite suppressing and depressing herbs may further include at least one of Guarana, Green Tea, myrrh, guggul Lipid and black current seed oil. Alternatively, the toothpaste composition may be in the form of a dental cream or mouthspray.
In another example, United States patent application US 20080253976 A1 discloses personal care compositions, including compositions for oral, throat and skin care comprising a blend of naturally occurring flavor or perfume ingredients or essential oils containing such ingredients, wherein the blend provides excellent antimicrobial activity and comprises at least two components, a first acyclic component selected from citral, neral, geranial, geraniol and nerol and a second cyclic-containing component selected from eucalyptol, carvacrol and eugenol. Preferably, the blend comprises 3, 4, 5 or more of the above components. Greater synergy in terms of antimicrobial efficacy may be obtained [when] different components are blended together. The present compositions are effective in killing, suppressing the growth of and/or altering metabolism of microorganisms including those which cause undesirable oral cavity conditions including plaque, caries, calculus, gingivitis, periodontal disease and malodor. Optionally the blend further comprises additional antimicrobial and/or anti-inflammatory components, preferably naturally-occurring as well.
In another example, United States patent application US 20090087501 A1 discloses oral compositions having at least two botanical active ingredients derived from plants. The oral composition also includes an orally acceptable vehicle to deliver an effective amount of the at least two active ingredients in vivo. The botanical active ingredients provide particularly efficacious antimicrobial (antibacterial, antiviral, and/or antifungal), antioxidant, anti-inflammatory, anti-ageing, and/or healing properties to the oral compositions.
In another example, United States patent application US 20090269288 A1 discloses a toothpaste to prevent decay, to prevent and control dental [plaque] and gingivitis, and to suppress growth of wide spectrum of micro organisms that cause periodontal disease, while not exhibiting any harmful particular side effect. It allows absorbing and removing odor components out of the oral cavity for a long period of time, removing stain from the teeth, and polishing them. The toothpaste comprises: Sodium Monofluorophosphate, Glycerin, Water, Calcium Carbonate, Xylitol-70%, Sodium Dodecyl Sulfate, Sodium Saccharin, Sodium Bicarbonate, Sodium Methylparaben, Xanthan Gum (E-415), Cellulose Gum (E-466), Hydrated Silica, Titanium Dioxide (E-171), Peppermint Oil, Commiphora Myrrh Extract, Menthol, Charcoal, Grape Seed Oil, and Extract of Brazilian Acai Berry. Particular amounts of weight units for preferred embodiments are provided, as well as a sample method of preparation the toothpaste.
In another example, United States patent application US 20120244086 A1 discloses [dentifrice compositions] comprising: a combination of extracts comprising an extract from Zingiber officinale and a natural extract other than the extract from Zingiber officinale; and an orally acceptable carrier.
In another example, United States patent application US 20120244087 A1 discloses [dentifrice compositions] comprising a combination of extracts comprising a mixture of extracts from at least three of Punica granatum, Myristica fragrans, Zingiber officinale, and Zizyphus joazeiro and a natural extract other than the extract from at least three of Punica granatum, Myristica fragrans, Zingiber officinale, and Zizyphus joazeiro; and an orally acceptable carrier, and methods of preparing and using the same.
The compositions disclosed in the above references do not soothe dry mouth, nor moisturize mouth tissues. There remains, therefore, a need to provide dentifrice, and in particular, toothpaste compositions containing natural extracts or plant oils that are capable of moisturizing mouth tissues, can sooth dry mouth, and that also show decreased astringency.
The present invention provides dentifrice, and in particular, toothpaste compositions that contain extracts of Nigella sativa, or black seed oil, and methods to manufacture the compositions. It has been found that the compositions of the present invention moisturize mouth tissues, sooth dry mouth and showed decreased astringency.